TEROWONGAN!
by Amore.ai
Summary: Sejak dulu, terowongan di kaki bukit teletubbies dirumorkan angker, tapi, Sai dan Ino tidak percaya sebelum membuktikannya sendiri, maka dari itu bersama Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke, mereka melakukan uji nyali di tengah malam/ "Saku-chan, kenapa kau gemetaran?"/ RnR?/ Drabble abal dengan horor yang gaje/ [Based on true story yang dibumbui sinetron!]/ [PM untuk lokasi asli]


**Terowongan!**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

This story : Amore Ilyin

T / Horor - Friendship

! D.L.D.R !

Sejak dulu, terowongan di kaki bukit teletubbies dirumorkan angker, tapi, Sai dan Ino tidak percaya sebelum membuktikannya sendiri, maka dari itu bersama Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke, mereka melakukan uji nyali di tengah malam/ "Saku-chan, kenapa kau gemetaran?"

! D.L.D.R !

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam, jalanan mulai sepi, terutama jalanan yang kini mengarah ke terowongan bukit teletubbies, tak ada satu kendaraan pun yang berlalu larang, kecuali satu mobil yang kini berisikan lima siswa sekolah menengah atas tingkat akhir yang sedang melakukan uji nyali untuk membuktikan apakah rumor terowongan bukit teletubies itu angker benar atau tidak.

Di bangku kemudi ada Sai, ditemani Ino di bangku penumpang depan, sedangkan di bangku belakang ada Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke, dengan Sakura di tengah.

"Kau yakin kita harus melakukan ini?" Tanya Sakura, netra klorofilnya menatap ke mulut terowongan yang bahkan sudah terlihat sangat gelap, seolah-olah akan menelan mereka ke jalan yang tak berujung.

"Huh, kau takut forehead?" Sindir Ino pada Sakura yang mulai memucat.

"Apaan sih pig, siapa yang takut!" Balas Sakura tak terima.

"Tenang saja, aku ada disini." Bisikan pelan menenangkan datang dari arah kanan Sakura, tepatnya dari Sang kekasih, Sasuke Uchiha, yang kini merangkulkan lengannya ke arah gadis musim semi itu.

"Terimakasih Sasuke-kun."

"Ikutan donk." Rajuk Naruto yang ikut-ikutan merangkul.

"Ck, bilang saja kau takut Dobe!" Ejek Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto baru saja akan membalas, tapi bibirnya kembali terkatup saat mobil kini sudah memasuki terowongan. Hawa disekeliling mereka berubah mencengkam, bisa dilihat jika rangkulan ketiga makhluk berbeda tone rambut di kursi belakang menjadi lebih erat.

Ino mendengus melihat kelakuan teman-temannya, tangannya terulur untuk memutar radio, dan suara musik melow pun mengalun.

Perjalanan hening, hanya sekali-kali diiringi dengan obrolan pendek Sai dan Ino, juga suara musik dari radio. Jalanan di sekitar mereka menanjak dan agak menikung serta berkelok-kelok, pun ada beberapa belokan yang bertikungan sangat tajam, membuat kendaraan yang melintas mau tak mau mengemudi di kecepatan pelan.

Dan tak terasa kini keduanya sudah sampai di mulut gua yang lain, jalan lurus yang lebar dengan pepohonan di sekelilingnya langsung menyambut mereka, itu adalah salah satu jalan ke Sunagakure.

"Haah, benarkan dugaanku, tak terjadi apa-apa." Ucap Ino dengan ekspresi bangga.

Sakura, dan dua orang lainnya hanya manggut-manggut mengiyakan. Saat ini, waktu tengah menunjukkan pukul dua belas kurang sepuluh menit.

"Ya sudah, ayo kembali." Ucap Sai yang kini memutar mobilnya untuk berpindah ruas jalan.

Mobil pun kembali melaju ke arah dimana mereka sebelumnya datang, suasana tak sehening sebelumnya, karena Ino yang sibuk berceloteh tentang teorinya atas terowongan ini.

Tapi sekitar sepuluh menit mobil berjalan, tepat di pukul dua belas malam, hujan mulai turun, frekuensinya yang deras membuatnya terdengar jelas nan nyaring saat menyentuh atap mobil, membuat bunyi berisik.

"Oh, hujan yaa." Komentar Ino atas keadaan disekitarnya.

"Oh Tuhan.., oh Tuhan..," gumaman yang menyebut nama Tuhan berulang kali terdengar dari Sakura, membuat Ino, Naruto, dan Sasuke menatap heran ke arahnya.

"Kau kenapa forehead?" / "Hei Sakura, ada apa?" / "Saku-chan, kenapa kau gemetaran?" Tanya Ino, Sasuke, dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Hiks, hujan, ada hujan, hiks ..." Ucap Sakura di sela tangisnya.

"Ck, kupikir kenapa forehead, kau berlebihan, ini hanya hujan." Decak Ino sebal.

"HANYA KAU BILANG? KAU PIKIR SEJAK KAPAN ADA HUJAN DALAM TEROWONGAN?" Teriak Sakura dengan tangis yang pecah di ujung kalimatnya.

Semua yang ada di mobil terdiam, bahkan raut wajah Sai yang memang sudah pucat, semakin memucat, tangannya yang memegang kemudi terlihat bergetar bak terserang tremor, terowongan ini sangat tertutup, lalu datang darimanakah air yang kini mengguyur deras.

"Oh Tuhan!" Pekik Sai terkejut.

Segera saja semua yang ada dalam mobil menoleh kedepan, wajah mereka semua langsung pucat pasi saat mendapati tangan-tangan menahan kaca depan mobil.

"ARGGHHHHHH!" Teriak mereka bersamaan, bahkan Sasuke juga ikut berteriak.

Sai terlihat tegang menjaga kendali kemudi, jika tak salah ada belokan tajam di ujung sana, tapi ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa masalahnya.

Ino menaikkan lututnya menyentuh dagu, bibirnya komat-kamit membaca semua doa yang ia bisa. Sedangkan Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka, ikut berdoa sebanyak yang mereka mampu.

Tahanan di kaca depan semakin terasa, membuat laju mobil kian memberat, suara radio yang awalnya membunyikan nada melow menenangkan berubah menjadi gemerisik dan dengingan memekakkan, tapi tak ada waktu lagi untuk mematikannya.

Sai dengan keringat yang terus mengucur berusaha menjalankan mobilnya sekuat yang ia mampu, mengabaikan ketukan di samping jendela pengemudinya. Tinggal sedikit lagi, mereka harus bertahan, ia mencoba mengingat setiap belokan, jarak pandang yang dimilikinya saat ini hanyalah celah kecil yang diciptakan oleh tangan-tangan yang menahan kaca depan mobilnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja suara kikikan anak kecil menggema di seisi mobil, seolah-olah langit-langit mobil sanggup berbicara.

"Hihihi, aku ada di samping kananmu, ups aku berbohong, aku ada di samping kirimu..." Suara cempreng khas bocah laki-laki tujuh tahun mengudara.

"JANGAN BERCANDA! SIAPA KAU, BERHENTI GANGGU KAMI!" Teriak Naruto, yang hanya dibalas cekikikan yang nyaring.

"Hihihi, sekarang aku ada dibelakamgmu, ups tidak, aku sudah pindah ke depanmu, jadi ... bolehkan aku menarik jantungmu keluar, kikikiki..." Bisikan itu terdengar menggema, meremangkan bulu kuduk.

"ARGHHH!" Secara reflek, semua orang, minus Sai yang masih fokus mengemudi, memegang jantung mereka masing-masing, seolah sosok itu benar-benar akan menarik jantung mereka dari tempatnya.

Detik demi detik berlalu dan akhirnya berkat keajaiban dari Kami-sama, mereka berhasil keluar dari terowongam itu, segera saja Sai melajukan mobilnya bagai pembalap di sirkuit, hingga mereka dengan segera, bisa sampai di jalan utama yang ramai kendaraan.

Semuanya menatap ngeri ke arah kaca yang ditempeli bekas tangan, mungkin Sai akan menjual mobilnya saja, dan karena malam sudah terlalu larut, mereka memutuskan menginap di rumah Naruto.

Dan yaah, semuanya langsung terlelap begitu menyentuh permukaan futon, terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat malam, tapi diam-diam bibir mereka melengkungkan senyum penuh kelegaan.

\- **FIN** -

Hai, cerita ini based on true story yang diberi bumbu sinetron, ada beberapa adegan asli yang dipotong, bagi yang ingin tahu tempat terowongan asli berada, silahkan PM, hehehe.

 **Mind to Review? :")**


End file.
